roblox_field_of_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
Orcs Orcs are one of the two teams in Field of Battle. They oppose humans, and their color is green (affects certain weapons and armor). Being on the orc team will turn your skin green. Orc NPCs usually wear black, red and leather armor, some wearing skulls. Orc NPCs fight with axes and clubs. If you fly and are on the Orc team,You have black wings as opposed to the human team who has white wings. Offensive - NPCs that spawn regularly and will attempt to travel to the opposing team's base. Defensive - NPCs that only spawn once - to protect a team's general. They stay in the same spot unless aggravated by something from the opposite team. Bosses - Spawnable by the team's leader with enough team points. Strongest type of NPC apart from the generals and demon. IMPORTANT: All NPCs are affected by a team's "strength score". The higher it is, the stronger your NPCs are, but the lower it is, the weaker they are. This affects every NPC from grunts to generals. Strength score can be gained from killing NPCs from the opposite team, and can be lost when NPCs from your team die. Eventually, if a team's strength score gets low enough, it will enter a point of no return where the NPCs from that team are simply too weak to combat the NPCs from the other team, and just keep dying and dying, further lowering the score and worsening the problem until the general eventually dies. Offensive NPCs Grunt - Wears some ripped, brown shirt. It has a belt and skulls on its shoulders. It has ripped, brown leggings. Weakest Orc NPC along with the Mage and Archer. Uses an axe to fight. Level One. Warrior - A grunt wearing plated armor. Uses an axe to fight. Smasher - .Looks like a Grunt except it doesn't have skulls and a belt.It also has a white shirt and pants.Uses a club to fight. NOTE: Defensive NPCs can spawn, but less commonly than Grunts, Smashers and Warriors. Defensive NPCs Blademaster -A offensive and defensive unit.Wears red colored clothing,along with a chest peice,which is also red.Can also commonly be seen as a offensive unit. Warlord - An offensive and defensive unit.Has a shield.Wears full armor,except for the head.The shield can block hits. Assassin - A Defensive and partly Offensive unit. Has a completely black set of armor. Same goes for the hood. High damage,very fast,but low health. Roughly the same as a human Assassin. Elite Blademaster - An offensive and defensive unit. Uses 2 blades that look like stainless steel swords. Kor'Kron Elite - Defensive unit.The equivalent of the royal guards on the human team.Rarely spawns as a offensive NPC.Protects the general. Tyrant - Wears red armor with spikes on its feet and back. Uses a large wooden club to fight.Very rarely,and on certain maps only,can spawn as a offensive NPC. It is about the same size as a Giant. Orc General-The most important unit.As strong as three bosses.Has the highest health and attack out of all units,besides the other general,The Demon,and the yeti.The generals about as big as a tyrant,and wears black and gold armor with spikes embueded on it.Your general dying ends the game in a loss. Ranged Defenses Archer - A grunt with a quiver. Uses a bow to shoot down enemies. Targets flying players. Usually positioned high on a team's base. Mage - A grunt with a green wizard hat and robes. Uses a single magic missile to shoot down enemies. Targets flying players. Usually positioned high on a team's base. Catapult - Positioned high on the base.There is a Orc Grunt manning the catapult.It fires ranged explosive shots,with AOE damage.Killing the grunt destroys the catapult. Orc Bosses Bosses (Summary of Bosses)A boss is a unit than can only be spawned by the Duke, Duchess ,King or Queen. These units are spawned with points,which are gained by killing units or over time. Bosses are the strongest units in the game, excluding the Yeti, General,and Giant Demon Spawn. Bosses are known for being able to do severe damage to either the General, the General's Guard, Players, and NPCs' of the enemy team. Some bosses are meant to be fast, others meant to have high health, etc. They also have a neat little sound effect when spawned. Kor'Kron Overseer - Wears the same armor as the Kor'kron elites, hence its name. The armor is red. One of (or the smallest) orc bosses.Also has a red sword. Has a decent walkspeed, but low damage and health. Quite music is played when spawned. Orc Skeleton King - A huge skeleton with a large,purple sword. This skeleton is very fast with high damage,but has low health. Says the words "We've awoken the Skeleton King" when it is spawned. Argug the Destroyer - A boss wearing red chainmail, along with the Blademaster chest piece. Wears a large grey helmet with a spike. Has red axes.One of the biggest orc bosses. Laughs when spawned. High Chieftain Xurukk - A boss wearing a dyed green Kor'kron elite armor, with many noticeable changes.Has a large mace,and a shield with a lion picture on it .A huge orc boss, as well. Does the start of SCP 682's roar when spawned. Trolgar - A troll which is about as big as the Kor'kron overseer. Has no weapons equipped. Wears green and black clothing. Very fast,but low health. Exclusive to Underground and Cavern. Makes a scream when spawned. Knolgar - A troll which has a strange pig-like face. No weapons equipped. Has more HP then Trolgar,but not as fast. Only appears in Underground and Cavern. Dread Pirate Vakar - A pirate who's green. Wears the typical pirate clothing. Is not a fast boss, however it has high attack damage and high health. Has a large sword. Spawns only in Cavern and Island. Makes some pirate music when spawned. ''Ice Golem - ''This is a special boss. The duke/duchess/king/queen can't spawn this boss by themself. This boss spawns randomly and only make an appearance in Blizzard map. Make sure you do significant damage to either Ice Queen or Ice Golem when they spawn. You will eventually collect the Ice Chisel or Ice Handle. Category:BOSSES